Venganza hacía su sangre
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Alicia regresa a Inglaterra para asistir al funeral de su madre, días después, su hermana desaparece en pleno mar. Una noche, después de regresar de la ciudad, es recibida en su casa por un hombre que dice ser de Infratierra y que desea su cabeza.
1. Trajes Negros

Bien, este es mi primer fic de Alicia. se me ocurrio después de que compre el DVD y por andar leyendo los geniales fics (De la misma categoria) de Jeanette Yunnuen, una gran escritora que tiene mis respetos y me considero su fans ^^

Espero que les guste y le den una oportunidad a este fic ^^

Alice in the Wonderland es propiedad de Lewis Carroll y el ambiente es a traves de Tim Burton, lo unico que es mio es la trama.

**Venganza hacía su sangre**

**Capitulo 1: Trajes Negros.**

Algo normal en Inglaterra es que era un lugar helado y lluvioso, especialmente en los días de invierno en la ciudad de Londres. Y ese día no era una excepción, la lluvia caía con violencia, golpeando los cristales, los cementos y a los animales como los perros, gatos o los caballos que arrastraban los carruajes, especialmente el que protegía del clima a Helen Kingsleigh.

La cabeza de la familia miraba con serenidad y un poco de tristeza el paisaje oscuro de la noche, sentía con su mejilla el como el cristal de la ventana se iba congelando cada vez más por las gotas de lluvia que intentaban con todas sus fuerzas mojarla, pero eran en vano gracias a que el transporte era resistente.

En sus manos sostenía la última carta que había recibido de la menor de sus hija, Alice, le comentaba lo último que andaba haciendo en China y que pensaba partir de vuelta a Inglaterra por unos días antes de volver a irse a un viaje que no tendría retorno. Eso llamaba su curiosidad y estaba decidida a exigirle a su pequeña respuestas. Lanzó un suspiro, en verdad que su Alice le recordaba mucho a su esposo Charles, tan soñadores, pero inteligentes a la vez, con ideas absurdas y muy fuera de lo normal, pero era mucho mejor que la real y aburrida vida de Aristocracia.

Por lo que podía asegurar que esa vida aburría entristecía a su pequeña, así que entendía el por qué quería viajar y conocer el mundo, como también el por qué quería hacer ese viaje misterioso.

Finalmente estaba de vuelta en su casa, las luces estaban apagadas y eso le parecía muy extraño, ¿Toda la servidumbre dormía? Agradeció la amabilidad del cochero y una vez abajo y protegida por la lluvia, camino hacía su casa mientras el transporte que arrendo se iba alejando. Una vez en su hogar, dejo su protector en su lugar correspondiente y se quita el abrigo, iba a pescar una vela para poder guiarse a su alcoba cuando de golpe, las luces se encendieron en el estudio cuyas puertas estaban cerradas.

Estaba temerosa, no estaba segura de lo que pasaba, no sabía si era uno de sus hombres o mujeres a sus servicios o un ladrón, se debatía entre llamar o no a la policía londinense, opto por salir corriendo por ayuda, pero de golpe se encendieron las luces del pasillo en donde ella estaba, deteniéndola por culpa del miedo.

-Si fuera tú, serías buena y te acercarías… ¿O quieres que todo tu personal termine muerto por tu culpa Helen Kingsleigh?

Aún cuando Helen, Margaret y Alice tenían actitudes diferentes, había algo en las mujeres de aquella familia que todas poseían: Carácter. Una cualidad que les ayudaba a tomar las decisiones sin arrepentimiento o ser fuertes cuando otros la necesitaban y ella no iba a abandonar a su personal, a esa gente que hizo tanto por ella y su familia.

A pasos decididos, Helen se acerco al estudio y cuando cruza la puerta, sus ojos le mostraron a un hombre de apariencia joven que sólo vio una vez en su vida, unos días antes de su matrimonio con Charles. Estaba sentado en el mismo sillón donde su esposo pasaba horas meditando en su trabajo o cargando a sus hijas con mucha felicidad mientras les contaba historias fabulosas. Tenía unos ojos negros y un cabello liso y oscuro como la noche, casi parecido al del señor Kingsleigh.

Rápidamente la señora de la casa refleja una seria facción en su rostro y le gritaba con la mirada a que le diera respuestas por su presencia o se podía ir retirando. Aquel hombre lo ignoraba mientras se colocaba de pie, mirando aquel cuarto con mucho cuidado.

-Un mundo donde los gatos aparecen y desaparecen, donde las flores hablan y donde puedes encogerte o crecer… Ese lugar es Infratierra, el lugar de donde vengo.

El cuerpo de Helen recibió una descarga al oír ese nombre, recordando a su hija Alice que cuando era niña, contaba que había tenido un sueño de un lugar que él estaba describiendo, mismo sueño que ha tenido por veinte años. Luego volvió a pensar en su esposo, en como en ese sillón le contaba historias cuando eran jóvenes y antes de ser padres, en como le acariciaba el rostro y le susurraba que por ella estaba ahí, que por ella sacrificó tanto y que no estaba arrepentido porque a pesar que no vería jamás a su familia, su sonrisa era suficiente para seguir adelante.

-De seguro andabas pensando en Charles. – La voz de aquel invasor la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿A qué has venido Blacketing? – Exigió la mujer, mostrando su posición como señora y dueña de la casa, reflejando su molestia por aquel invasor. – Pensé que no pondrías un pie aquí nunca más.

-Pues pensaste mal. – De un momento a otro, estuvo frente a ella, asustándola y más cuando toco su mentón, el tacto era frío, erizando la piel de la mujer y él disfrutaba las expresiones que ella le regalaba. – La última vez que te vi, eras hermosa y joven, ahora eres vieja y una arrugada mujer cansada… que curioso lo que puede hacer el tiempo. – Se apartó de ella y camino por aquel estudio nuevamente. – ¿Dónde esta Alice?

El corazón de la mujer se encogió al oír esa pregunta y lleva una mano a su pecho. Oh no… él no le pondrá ni una mano encima a su pequeña hija, estaba loco si cree que le confesaría con despreocupación la ubicación de su Alice. Notó como Blacketing tomaba una fotografía con su mano derecha.

-Vaya, parece que hay otro estorbo más. – Dijo con sus ojos reflejados en la imagen de Margaret. – Creí que Alice era hija única, pero parece que Charles tuvo dos hijas… y a dos hijas tendré que matar. – Finalizo despreocupadamente dejando la foto en su lugar.

-No permitiré que le pongas una mano encima a mis hijas, ellas no tienen nada que ver con esto. – Le replico con seriedad, mostrando su fuerza materna al querer mantener sus hijas a salvo y en incógnita, rogando en silencio que ellas nunca fuesen encontradas.

-Eres una buena madre al querer protegerlas Helen… pero también has sido mala. – Le dijo con una sonrisa de burla para disfrutar lo que había ocasionado en la mujer, ahora iniciaría un juego mental. – Has engañado a tus hijas, a Alice especialmente, hacerle ver que la imaginación es la imaginación, que todo lo que ella te contaba de niña era un sueño, que su actitud era infantil… la has querido cegar a un mundo que no le agrada, sabes que ella puede ver más, pero tú la has mantenido aferrada a una realidad que Alice se niega.

-Basta. – La mujer detuvo su discurso con sus ojos cerrados, no quería seguir oyendo tales palabras. – Esas son mentiras, son… mentiras, hice lo que Charles quería, él no quería que sus hijas… yo tampoco quería…

-Pero no fue más así desde que Alice piso "ese lugar" y tú te rehusabas a escucharla, causaste que tu hija se sintiese no querida, no apreciada, tú causaste que tu propia hija jamás fuese feliz como lo hacía Charles porque tú eres egoísta, sólo piensas en tus decisiones y lo que dirán los demás y no quieres escuchar las decisiones de ella.

-¡No es verdad! – Le grita en un estado de rabia y con lágrimas por la furia. Sus ojos se abren como platos al sentir como él ahora le presionaba con fuerza el cuello y la ahogaba sin remordimiento en sus ojos.

-No lo preguntaré de nuevo… ¿Dónde esta Alice?

Helen sonrió, como odiaba que sus instintos tuviesen razón porque esta mañana, sentía que algo iba a sucederle, era un presentimiento que estuvo revolviéndole el estómago todo el día, por eso, fue a pasar el día con su hija Margaret, como una silenciosa despedida y en la habitación de su hija menor Alice, que se encontraba vacía desde su partida a China, le dejo una carta en un lugar que sólo ella encontraría.

-Alice… Margaret… - Susurró el nombre de sus hijas por última vez. – Voy a reunirme contigo nuevamente Charles. – Fue su respuesta al momento que cerró sus ojos, esperando su fin.

Blacketing lanzó un gruñido y justo en ese momento cayó un rayo, dando la señal de que una vida más dejaría este mundo.

* * *

_Las jóvenes Alice y Margaret corrían por el jardín con sus brazos extendidos para poder abrazar a sus padres, quienes estaban de rodillas sobre el césped de primavera y las recibieron con mucho gusto para aquel abrazo familiar._

_-Bienvenido a casa papá. – Corearon las hijas Kingsleigh con unas radiantes sonrisas llenas de emoción._

_-Hoy les he traído un regalo muy interesante. – El señor Kingsleigh mete su mano derecha en el bolsillo y saca dos collares que sostenían al parecer una mitad de un diamante de color aguamarina._

_-Están rotas. – Murmuro Margaret recibiendo su regalo y tocando la joya rota._

_-Esa joya era una que se dividió en dos y ahora termina en manos de las dos. – Las chicas se asombraron y vieron nuevamente el regalo. – Si duermen con ellas esta noche, van a desaparecer para incrustarle y vivir en su interior._

_-¿De verdad? – Pregunta una emocionada Alice. – Es increíble._

_-Y una vez adentro, su misión será protegerlas. – Charles acarició las cabezas de sus dos princesas con una sonrisa. – Es mi regalo hecho a mano para protegerlas siempre._

_-Charles, no les metas ideas raras en la cabeza. – Les regaño Helen con una sonrisa leve, no podía negar que disfrutaba las reacciones inocentes de sus hijas._

_-Mamá, si papá dice que eso pasará, pues pasará. – Le regaño Alice inflando sus cachetes. – Papá nunca miente._

_-Es verdad. – Margaret la apoyó. – Estoy ansiosa de que sea de noche._

Alice despertó de sus sueños al sentir como la sacudían.

Había pasado malas noches desde que se enteró que su madre había fallecido en su propia residencia, pasaba hasta largas horas despiertas y cuando lograba dormir, o tenía pesadillas o recuerdos de su infancia como ahora. Su cuerpo pesaba mucho y no quería despertar, pero aquellas sacudidas no se daban por vencidas.

-Alice. – La voz de su hermana Margaret la trajo a la realidad finalmente y suspira al ver que su pequeña hermana seguía con los ojos rojos e hinchados, pero no podía culparla, ella se sentía igual de triste por la partida de Helen. – Vamos Alice, tenemos que alistarnos para el funeral.

Alice ahogó un bostezo y asintió con la cabeza gacha y triste por volver a recordar que ya no estaba su madre en el mundo de los vivos. Su hermana abandonó la habitación y ella recién se sentó en la cama, recordando los últimos sucesos, ella esperaba volver a casa, saludar a su madre y hermana, pasar un tiempo agradable y despedirse para partir a Infratierra tal como había prometido, pero jamás se esperó que al bajar del barco, Lord Ascot fuese a recibirla para contarle malas noticias: Helen fue hallada muerta en el estudio y según la autopsia, murió de un infarto al corazón. Esa noticia había devastado tanto a la joven que cayo al suelo de rodillas con los ojos abiertos mientras ocurría una batalla dentro de su cabeza, su mente no quería aceptar esa información, recordó también lo mucho que había llorado y gritado en vía publica y en los brazos del Lord.

Paso una mano por sus rizos cabellos en un intento en vano de que se fuesen aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza, que las caricias enterrasen las memorias en un rinconcito de su cabeza, pero no fue así, siempre estarían vivas, como el de la morgue, cuando estuvo con su hermana frente al cadáver de su madre y volvió a las lágrimas, en un fuerte llanto y aferrada al cuerpo sin vida de Helen Kingsleigh mientras Margaret, también llorando, la toma de los hombros y se apoya en su espalda, susurrándole palabras de aliento.

Sacudió su cabeza y partió a su gran ropero, buscando entre sus pertenecías el vestido negro que usaría para la despedida, era uno simple con un pequeño escote en U, con mangas hasta los codos y le llegaba a nivel de las rodillas. Buscando sus botas sin tacón, sus ojos le mostraron uno de sus corsés que siempre estaban abandonados en lo más oscuro y no pudo evitar sonreír con amargura, tantos años quejándose con su madre por regañarla por no usar esas cosas y ahora extrañaba ese tono de voz.

Una vez lista, camino hacía el espejo y se quedo mirando el reflejo que le regalaba, veía una Alice cansada por tanto llanto y dolor, sus ojos azules claros que siempre brillaban con emoción por su ilimitada imaginación estaban ahora agotados y opacos, hinchados por las lágrimas y con unas ojeras debajo a causa del cansancio. Su cabello rubio y rizado había crecido un poco por el tiempo, ahora le estaba llegando por los codos y se lo recoge para hacerlo un tomate, aunque estaba desordenado ya que habían varias mechas sueltas y la verdad es que no tenía mucho animo de arreglarse, estaba triste, deprimida y esa no era una ocasión para arreglarse, ¿Qué tenía de importante arreglarse en un funeral? Cuando esos son los días que perdemos a seres importantes.

Su yo del espejo seguía viéndola, apoyándola silenciosamente y de golpe, tras su espalda, se reflejo una borrosa figura que desapareció antes de tomar forma. Alice cerró los ojos, reflejando sus parpados con sus dedos índice y gordo de una mano, era el cansancio y sus deseos de ir a Infratierra que la hacía imaginar cosas.

Salió de su cuarto una vez lista, con destino al comedor, no tenía ánimos de comer, aún sentía hasta nauseas a causa de tanta tristeza, pero tenía que comer algo, se había desmayado ayer en pleno viaje de vuelta y no quería seguir preocupando a su hermana, ya era suficiente esta realidad y la organización que trabajo para el funeral de su madre, de seguro Margaret estaba más cansada que ella.

El carruaje transportaba a las hermanas a la Iglesia y cuando apenas bajaron, fueron recibidas por varias personas que no paraban de darles su sentido pésame por la pérdida, ellas sólo agradecían e inclinaban la cabeza, caminando hacía el interior de la casa de Dios. Adentro, caminaron hacía la primera fila y se sentaron allí, incapaces de acercarse al sarcófago en donde las puertas estaban abiertas para mostrar por última vez a la fallecida y rodeado de varios tipos de ramos de flores. La ceremonia transcurría sin altercados, todos los allegados y familiares del lado de la madre pasaban al frente a dar su discurso y las hermanas escuchaban en silencio de nuevo en un llanto y asintiendo en un agradecimiento en silencio.

En pleno discurso del sacerdote, Alice se había atrevido a ponerse de pie y caminar hacía el sarcófago, sus pasos eran la música de fondo del discurso del hombre, nadie decía nada, entendían que ella estaba dolida por lo que pasaba, que de seguro necesitaba ver a su madre una vez más. Estuvo frente a frente, pero con los ojos levemente cerrados y con la cabeza gacha, se atrevió a enfrentar la realidad y apoyo su mano derecha sobre sus labios para besarlo y después, lo dirige al cristal que la separaba de la piel de Helen, como despedida.

Permaneció ahí de pie durante todo el momento, hasta que fue la hora de llevarla al cementerio y enterrarla. En el camino, Alice caminaba al lado de Margaret, siempre juntas y con sus ojos clavados en el coche que llevaba a su madre. Su mente le quiso seguir jugando una jugarreta y se imagino que a su otro lado, estaba nada menos que una persona que ella deseaba tanto ver, el Sombrerero, con sus vestimentas únicas, con su llamativo sombrero y con una mirada comprensiva, caminaba a su lado para apoyarla y en verdad le hubiese gustado que su imaginación fuese la realidad.

_Desearía que en verdad estuvieses aquí a mi lado.

* * *

_

Dos días pasaron desde aquel entonces y las ahora huérfanas hermanas Kingsleigh seguían usando el negro en recuerdo de su madre y Margaret ahora tenía que partir en barco a Francia porque su marido la esperaba allá para poder partir juntos a Italia, aquel hombre que Alice tanto detestaba y desconfiaba no había venido al funeral por asuntos de trabajo, se le había presentado una oportunidad que podía cambiar su futuro y el de su mujer, claro que como la mejor no confiaba, estuvo haciendo averiguaciones para saber si era verdad y lo dejo partir al corroborar que si lo era, advirtiéndole claro a que se comportase.

-¿Segura que no quieres venir? – Margaret tomó las manos de Alice y la observaba a los ojos, debajo de las escaleras, el carruaje esperaba a la mujer para partir. – Un viaje te hará bien para poder relajar tu cabeza y poder superar.

-Lo sé. – Alice sonrió agradecida ante la bondad de su hermana. – Pero aún no estoy lista, ni para salir de mi propia casa. – Le aseguró con la verdad, retrasaría incluso su plan de volver a Infratierra, peor no quería volver deprimida y preocupar a todos, especialmente al Sombrerero.

-Entiendo. – Margaret acarició sus mejillas, analizando cada milímetro de esos ojos azules, buscando respuestas y llego hasta un punto que no pudo más y la abraza. – Se fuerte Alice, mamá no quisiera que estuviéramos tristes por siempre. – Le alentaba mientras le acariciaba las doradas hebras.

-Lo sé, pero en verdad la extraño… incluso a que me regañe por no usar corsé o que rechace a un muchacho. – Le confesaba con sus ojos luchando por no llorar de nuevo.

-Todo estará bien Alice, nosotras podremos soportarlo y seguir adelante, pero recuerda una cosa. – Se aparta con mucho cuidado para apoyar sus manos en los hombros de su hermana y la mira con mucho cariño. – No importa donde estén o donde estemos nosotras, papá y mamá siempre estarán con nosotras, aquí mismo, en nuestros corazones. – Finalizo tocando el pecho de su hermana en donde se supone debía estar el corazón humano.

Se despidieron una vez más y Margaret se sube al carruaje, este no tardo en partir y Margaret se atrevió a sacar su cabeza y despedirse agitando la mano mientras el transporte se iba alejando y Alice le devolvía la despedida.

Sin que ninguna de las dos sabría que n se volverían a ver más.

* * *

Otros tres días pasaron y hace un día atrás, la muchacha se enteró que el barco en el cual iba su hermana Margaret había sido atacado por el clima, por una tormenta y ella era la única que había desaparecido por lo que estaba claro que había caído al mar y estuvieron buscándola, pero al no encontrarla por más de 24 horas, la dieron por muerta y esa era una noticia que desgarró más su corazón.

Ya no salía de su cuarto, se pasaba los días tendida en esa cama grande y con la vista en la ventana, por las noches gritaba por sus sueños, llamando a sus padres y hermana, despertando con un último grito, con su respiración agitada y con el cuerpo sudoroso. Después de eso, pasaba el resto de la noche con el rostro tapado con ayuda de las almohadas para apagar un poco el volumen de sus llantos.

Londres lloraba más de lo normal, parecía que acompañaba el dolor de la joven Alice o que le advertía de algo, que gritaba por contarle un secreto que ella ignoraba, pero no podían decirles porque no podían hablar, y eso sólo angustiaba más el dolor en el pecho de la muchacha. Estaba sola, perdió a su padre, luego a su madre y ahora su hermana estaba desaparecida un día completo en pleno mar, con varias probabilidades de que este muerta… una desgracia tras otra, ¿Por qué la castigaban así?

Cuatro días después, la servidumbre se asombro al ver nuevamente a Alice fuera de su habitación, pidiendo el desayuno con una sonrisa, justificando que se moría de hambre. Poco a poco estaba recuperando su actitud habitual cada vez que recordaba a su hermana diciéndole que su madre no quería seguir viéndola así y estaba segura que su padre y hermana, donde sea que este, tampoco querían desgracias en ella, así que se esforzaría lentamente en ser ella misma.

-Creo que saldré a la ciudad a caminar, muero por despejar mi mente durante el día, después de todo, he estado encerrada mucho tiempo. – Le explicaba a una mucama con una pequeña sonrisa. – ¿Serías posible en pedir un carruaje?

-Claro Lady Kingsleigh. – Le aseguró agradecida de verla con un mejor estado de humor.

Y así fue, después de desayunar, se preparó con un abrigo para salir y se sube a un carruaje, oyendo como un par de mucamas y mayordomos le deseaban un buen viaje.

La ciudad de Londres seguía con su normal curso, aunque la gente que pasaba y que reconocía a Alice, no paraban de susurrar sobre su madre y hermana sin despegar los ojos de la menor del pequeño clan, pero la muchacha de cabellos dorados, ignoraba con habilidad los rumores y seguía con su curso. Pasó el resto del día en varias librerías, e incluso se atrevió a ir a una tienda de ropa para ver vestidos, pero lo que más le maravillo fue un sombrero blanco de mujer, elegante y con unas pequeñas plumas azules claros, no sólo combinaba con sus ropas de luto, sino que también le hacía recordar a su buen amigo.

Pagó por el y siguió recorriendo Londres hasta que ya era hora de regresar, arrendó un carruaje y se dirigió a su hogar, con cada kilometro menos, un extraño sentimiento invadía su cuerpo, una alerta que le rogaba huir, no volver a su casa, ir directo donde los Ascot, entrar a la madriguera y quedar a salvo en Marmoreal, pero no podía entender el por qué de aquellos instintos, además, si algo grave pasaba en su casa, no quería que la gente que habitaba allí y cuidaba de ella le ocurriese algo malo.

Le pidió al chofer que la dejase a unos metros lejos de su casa a pesar que estaba lloviendo, le agradeció su amabilidad y se bajo, no llevo ni cinco metros cuando ya se encontraba empapada, con las ropas pegadas a su cuerpo y con el sombrero libre de su cabeza, volando lejos por el cielo y perdiéndose entre los árboles. Eso no le preocupo, en estos momentos sólo quería llegar a su casa y saber por qué le molestaba tanto el pecho y por qué estaba su casa a oscuras, sin una señal de que había gente adentro.

Finalmente estaba en las puertas y no dudo en abrirlas, quedando con el aliento atorado en su garganta por varios segundos al ver a su gente en el suelo, corrió hacía el más cercano y suspira aliviada a sentirle el pulso, ninguno estaba muerto y eso ya era suficiente para ella. Se pone de pie y recorre con la mirada el oscuro pasillo, nunca antes le parecía tan tenebrosa su casa, incluso lo más inofensivo parecía un monstruos queriendo comérselo por culpa de la oscuridad, de la lluvia y por la luz que reflejaba la luna menguante, que parecía una sonrisa tenebrosa que se quería burlar de ella.

Escucho una especie de clic que causo que su cabeza mirase a su derecha y viese que una luz leve salía del estudio de su padre, sentía miedo, pero también furia y valor, quien sea la persona que se haya atrevido a entrar sin invitación y dañar a su personal, lo pagaría. Con esa decisión, camino a pasos acelerados hacía su destino a pesar que su cuerpo temblaba por el frío de sus ropas mojadas y por estar, posiblemente, cerca de su muerte.

Abrió la puerta y vio a un hombre de cabello y ojos negros sentado en el sillón de su padre, viéndola con diversión en sus ojos y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Alice, finalmente te apareces para que pueda matarte. – Saludo poniéndose de pie y extendía sus brazos como un familiar que no se veían hace mucho tiempo.


	2. Salvado por un conejo

Lamento la demora es que con sinceridad... se me habia olvidado actualizar! XD con otros fics y la U y la practica

Gracias por los review y por la paciencia.

Aqui les dejo la contnuacion

Alicia no me pertene, sino a Lewis Carroll, la vision de la peli por Tim burton

**Capitulo 2: Salvado por un conejo.**

Alice se había enfrentado a varios peligros en Infratierra, incluso mato a una especie de dragón que le "bautizaron" como Jabberwoky, cualquiera creería que con todo eso, ella no le temería a nada o nadie más, pero ver a ese hombre, aquella hipótesis queda sepultada.

El paisaje de afuera era terrorífico por su oscuridad y las lluvias, pero algo tenía ese hombre que le ganaba incluso hasta la mascota de la Reina Roja, no sabía si eran esos ojos negros que la miraba con sadismo y diversión, o esa sonrisa que delataba confianza en sus planes, seguro de que la cabeza de la muchacha rodaría ante sus pies o tal vez era esa piel bronceada con muchas cicatrices, delatando no sólo que había estado frente a varios adversarios, sino que también mato a muchos.

-He oído y visto tantas cosas de ti Alice, eres toda una heroína en Infratierra. – Soltó aquel hombre sin borrar su sonrisa, disfrutando el temblor en aquel cuerpo.

Alice reacciono ante sus palabras, colocando los ojos brevemente en blanco al oír la palabra clave: Infratierra. ¿Él conocía ese lugar? ¿Era un habitante? Bueno, eso explicaría sus extrañas ropas y el por qué porta tan tranquilo un sable en su cintura.

-Oh vamos, hasta Helen reacciono mejor cuando me vio.

Oír eso le ocasionó un golpe a su pecho y la trajo a la realidad al fin, manteniendo sus sentidos en alerta y le regalo una mirada furiosa al momento que dio dos pasos, pero se detiene al sentir que iban a atacarla y antes de poder hacer algo, dos hombres surgieron de la oscuridad y la aprisionaron tomando sus brazos con fuerza. Se quejaba y movía, exigiendo su libertad, pero sólo conseguía que le presionen más su piel, dañándola.

-Deberías tener cuidado, podrías lastimar a alguien con ese temperamento.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y que sabes de mi madre? – Le grita molesta y formando puños con sus manos, anhelando poder partirle esa sonrisa confiada.

-Vaya, las hijas Kingsleigh tienen carácter… reaccionaste igual que Margaret cuando le hice una "visita" al alta mar. – Su sonrisa se amplia al ver como la ojiazul mostraba sorpresa, para luego enfurecerse más. – Veras Alice, tú eres un estorbo a mis planes… más bien, tú, tu hermana y Mirana.

Alice había dejado de hacer fuerza al oír eso, le parecía extraño que mencionase a Margaret en algo relacionado a Wonderland, así que prefirió quedarse quieta y escuchar. Ve como ese hombre que aún se mantenía sin nombre se acercaba a ella lentamente, con sus ojos negros clavados en ella. A pesar del miedo y de la rabia, algo en él llamaba su atención, como si lo hubiese visto en otro lado o que sus facciones le recordaban a alguien, trataba de recordar, pero sólo había lagunas en su cabeza.

-Que grosero, no me presente. – Una vez frente a frente, se inclina con elegancia como los hombres aburridos de la sociedad que acostumbraba a ver. – Llámame Blacketing y debo confesar que es un honor estar ante el caballero de Mirana.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi madre y a mi hermana? – Dudando que Helen Kingsleigh haya muerto de un simple infarto al corazón.

-Las he matado… yo te arrebate a tu familia.

Alice abrió sus ojos todo lo que podía y grita de histeria, volviendo a sus forcejeos por querer liberarse y golpearlo, pero sus captores eran persistentes. Estaba tan cerca, pero a la vez lejos y eso en verdad le frustraba. Sus ojos ardían, querían derramar lágrimas de rabia, pero ella no se debilitaría ante ese asesino.

-Tu madre murió por protegerte, como hacen las madres… le pedí que me diera tu paradero, pero ella prefirió irse a reunir con Charles. Luego sentí la presencia de tu hermana y jugué con el clima, mientras todos se encargaban de la tormenta que YO provoque, me aparecí ante ella, tuvimos esta misma conversación y la lastime con magia oscura en el pecho, atravesando su corazón y cayendo al mar. – Después de dar aquella explicación, paso una mano a su barbilla en una pose pensativa. – Aunque aún no encuentran su cuerpo y eso me hace pensar que en verdad hice una tormenta muy fuerte, debió lanzarla muy lejos.

-¡Canalla! ¡¿Qué te hicieron ellas? ¡No debiste matarlas si tenías problemas conmigo!

Blacketing la miro con mucha curiosidad tras oír sus palabras, analizando los ojos azules de Alice, tristes y furiosos, pero no encontraba nada y eso, al parecer, llamaba más su curiosidad, se notaba por la nueva sonrisa que adorno su rostro. De un momento a otro, posa su mano derecha en la empuñadura de su sable y desenvaina, revelando el filo de su arma.

-Lamento tener que hablar y matarte Alice, pero tengo una agenda apretada, ya sabes, volver a Infratierra, visitar a la Reina Blanca y luego apoderarme del reino.

-No te saldrás con la tuya, Mirana jamás se dejara vencer por alguien tan patético y cobarde como tú.

-No deberías decir palabras tan frías cuando vas a morir… o tu cuerpo será muy torturado cuando lleve tu cadáver.

El filo del sable contaba los segundos de vida de Alice al irse acercando cada vez más, sólo tenía cinco segundos para pensar en algo y en lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle a uno de sus captores un pisotón, enterrando todo lo que podía su tacón en el pie y consiguió que él la soltase, ella no perdió el tiempo y se agacha, esquiva el golpe y se vuelve a levantar para golpear a su otro captor. Ya estaba completamente libre y se fue corriendo, oyendo un potente "Tras ella" que se ahogaba con la potente lluvia de afuera.

Podía oír sus pasos potentes, dando grandes zancadas por lo que estaban cada vez más cerca de alcanzarla, tenía que idear un plan para liberarse y mantenerse a salvo en Infratierra, ¿Pero cómo llegar a la hacienda de los Ascot en plenos segundos o minutos? Primero tendría que tener tiempo para subirse a un caballo y dudaba mucho que ellos se lo concedieran.

Maldijo a su cerebro por ocurrírsele en usar tacones, son buenas para enterrarlas en los pies de sus adversarios como autodefensa, pero no son hechas en una carrera para salvar tu vida, termina tropezando y se cae sobre una armadura que tenía su hogar, dispersando partes del traje por todos lados. Ella quedo sentada con las piernas dobladas mientras se frotaba la cabeza hasta que vio como los aliados del asesino se estaban acercando demasiado y por la sorpresa, pone sus manos en el suelo, colocando los ojos en blanco al sentir una textura en su mano derecha.

En un segundo, se coloco de pie con la cosa que encontró entre sus manos, a la otra se da la media vuelta para enfrentarlos y por último, levanta lo que parecía ser una espada, que fue lo que había encontrado, frente a ella y justo a tiempo, se protege de un doble ataque de espada. Los tres presionaban con fuerza, sabía que no podía sola con esos dos tan fuertes y otra idea vino a su cabeza, usando su pie derecho de apoyo, levanta el izquierdo con fuerza y patea a uno para lanzarlo al suelo, siéndole más fácil derrotar al otro con su arma. Una vez libre, se quito el abrigo empapado y se los lanzó encima para tener más tiempo y vuelve a la fuga.

Como deseaba ver al conejo blanco en esos momentos, gritando "Llegó tarde" para ir tras él y adentrarse en su madriguera. O la sangre del Jabberwoky, cualquier cosa que la lleve a Infratierra y se pueda sentir segura. Salió afuera de su casa, por lo que se podía ver, el clima empeoraba cada vez más, es curioso que cada vez que Blacketing estaba en un lugar, dicho lugar se largaba a llover… ¿Sería también obra suya? No quería perder su tiempo, cada segundo contaba, sus pies descalzos (se había quitado los tacones mientras corría) la llevaron al pequeño establo de su hogar, abrió las puertas con esfuerzo y vio cuatro caballos, todos de color café claro que al parecer, despertaron de su siesta al oírla. Se fue acercando al más cercano y lo único que le coloca son las cuerdas para poder manejarlo y guiarlo a su seguridad.

-Lamento tener que llevarte cuando estas cansado. – Se disculpaba mientras le acariciaba por debajo de los ojos negros que la analizaban, ella entendía que estaba preocupado por su ama, ya que no siempre se aparece a mitad de la noche, empapada y nerviosa por su seguridad. Alice lo monta y toma las riendas, dándole un par de golpes con sus pies. – A la hacienda de los Ascot.

El caballo no espero ni un segundo más, sale corriendo por la puerta ante las miradas de los otros caballos. Como no le coloco silla de montar, Alice tenía que afirmarse bien ya que por eso, la velocidad y la lluvia podrían ocasionar que se cayera del animal y se diese un buen golpe. Durante el trayecto, le pareció extraño que esos captores no se hayan aparecido mientras preparaba el caballo, estaban muy cerca y de repente, ya no le seguían. Estaba claro que algo tramaban, pero decidió dejarlo para después.

Reconoció el camino, el mismo camino que se tomó hace un año con su madre en un carruaje para ir allí sin saber que esa fiesta era de su compromiso con Hamish Ascot, en vez de ir directamente a la casa, giro a mitad para acercarse al laberinto hecho de arbustos y ahí detiene al caballo, se baja y vuelve a acariciar al animal.

-Hasta aquí amigo, vuelve a casa. – Le ordeno y comenzó a correr.

El vestido negro que usaba estaba en verdad pegado como una segunda piel, estaba en realidad más pálida de lo normal a causa del frío, incluso sus labios estaban pintados de azul y podía apostar que pescaría una fiebre de los mil demonios que alarmaría a sus amigos de Wonderland cuando la viesen así, incluso al Sombrerero. Era tanto el frío que ya no sentía su cuerpo, sus pies se movían por voluntad propia a pesar del dolor que sentía y su cabello estaba pegado a su espalda y a su rostro.

Se tropieza y cae al suelo en posición de perro, tosiendo con fuerza por el cansancio que sentía y por la falta de aire, su cuerpo estaba agotado, ya no podía mover un musculo, pero su mente le alentaba, recordándole que en unos minutos estarían en el palacio de Mirana, cubierta en muchas, muchas sabanas para volver a estar caliente y de seguro con una taza bien caliente preparada por la liebre de marzo, si es que no la avienta a la pared primero.

Con esa imagen en su cabeza, su cuerpo hace el último esfuerzo en levantarse, con la lluvia golpeándola como queriendo derrotarla, quitarle toda esperanza y dejarla bajo su merced, pero Alice Kingsleigh no iba a darse por vencida, era muy testaruda, su Muchosidad se lo impedía. Sonríe con nostalgia al pensar en esa palabra y con la imagen de un par de ojos verdes en su mente, continúa corriendo.

Estaba cada vez más cerca, podía ver la corteza del árbol viejo en donde tenía al otro lado un agujero que la llevaría a la madriguera, su corazón latía con emoción y su cuerpo se olvidaba del dolor y del frío con la esperanza de que finalmente estaría a salvo. Pero todo desaparece cuando de la nada, una silueta oscura se pone frente a ella y con su espada alzada, la hace retroceder torpemente, cayendo al suelo sentada y en el momento que abre sus ojos, el filo del arma rozaba su cuello.

-¿Stayne? – Fue todo lo que salió de los labios de la joven empapada, con sus ojos clavados en el servidor de Iracebeth, la Sota con parche en el ojo en forma de corazón.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte pequeña Alice. – Fue su saludo con su característica sonrisa, arrodillándose para estar a su nivel sin dejar de amenazarla con su espada. – Te ves mucho más hermosa que la última vez. – Le elogió al momento que acariciaba su rostro suavemente con su mano libre.

-Apártate. – Le ordeno empujando su mano con rabia, olvidándose que su vida dependía de un hilo. – ¿Ahora trabajas para él? ¿Y cómo terminaste aquí?

-Me duele cuando me rechazas de esa manera Alice. – Le murmuro con una buena actuación que parecía tan real.

Vuelve a colocarse de pie y los cómplices de Blacketing se aparecieron de la nada a cada lado de él, listos para aprisionarla o matarla allí mismo, ahora si ya no tenía escapatoria, iba a morir a manos de esos tres y sin poder cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Tarrant, el Sombrerero. Cerró sus ojos en señal de derrota, dispuesta a entregarles su vida y que hicieran con ella lo que quisiera, pero los abre confusa al oír como gritaban de sorpresa y los ve boca abajo en el suelo, a unos milímetros frente a ella. Alza su cabeza al ver como una sombra se aparece y se asombra por ver nada menos que a un conejo con chaleco y muy asustado, sin poderse creer aún que había pateado a Stayne y a uno de esos hombres con sus pies traseros por atrás y al tercero lo había golpeado con su reloj de bolsillo, todo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Mc Twist! – Exclama aliviada y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas, muy feliz de verlo.

Salvada por un conejo.

-También me alegra verte Alice. – Le confesaba muy nervioso y hablaba muy apresuradamente. – Pero tenemos que irnos rápido, la entrada se va a cerrar.

Ella le obedece y ambos corren hacía el árbol, el conejo no dudo en saltar, pero Alice se quedo mirándolo unos segundos, como recordando su pasado, las dos veces que cruzó ese lugar… ¿Está vez se quedaría o iría?

-¡Atrápenla! – La furiosa orden de Stayne la saco de la realidad.

El tiempo corría y la sorpresa hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sin planearlo.

Tan sorpresivo fue que estaba gritando mientras caía, pero luego ya le tomo la calma mientras veía como el piano se acercaba a ella a gran velocidad, pero se detiene, tocando una melodía y se iba apartando, luego cae sobre una cama, cuyo colchón rebota para que siga cayendo. Se cubre el rostro al ver el final y cae con brutalidad al suelo, se iba quejando de dolor mientras se esforzaba a ponerse de pie, pero al no sentir su cabello, recordó que en realidad estaba tocando el techo, antes de poder hacer algo, vuelve a gritar mientras cae nuevamente.

-¿Estás bien Alice? – El conejo increíblemente no estaba mojado, a diferencia de la chica, que seguía entumida y temblando. – Estás pálida y con los labios azules.

-Es el clima, como notaras, me vine así bajo la lluvia.

-Pobre niña. – Murmuraba mientras su amiga se iba acercando a la mesa.

Finalmente estaban al otro lado, el conejo le ofreció que se encogiese más para que la llevase en su bolsillo y así estar bien abrigada, pero ella se negó, asegurando que estaba bien a pesar que se frotaba los brazos desnudos sin parar y que ya comenzaba a estornudar, sin hablar de que sus pies estaban lastimándose y ensuciándose por el barro, ramas y piedras. Su destino era el palacio Blanco, el hogar de la Reina Mirada.

-Dime Mc Twist, ¿Están todos allá?

-Así es Alice, están todos emocionados por verte y preocupados porque sabíamos que Blacketing estaba en tu casa, nos advirtió el Oráculo.

-¿El pergamino ya tiene un nuevo guardián? – Le preguntó asombrada mientras pensaba en Absolem y su grata compañía recorriendo China.

-No fue el pergamino, sino el mismo Absolem, como ya sabíamos, él estaba contigo allá en la superficie y él presintió el ataque, vino hacía nosotros y la Reina Marina me mando a traerte. Todos quisieron venir, pero sólo yo puedo cruzar.

-Conejo, ¿Quién es ese Blacketing?

-Es alguien que quiere quedarse con nuestro reino. – Fue su respuesta y decidió seguir hablando. – Lo mejor es que la Reina sea la que te hable del asunto.

Resignada, decidió obedecer. Sus ojos estaban al frente, notando como tenían el palacio cada vez más cerca. El conejo estaba unos metros por delante, ella iba muy lenta por sus pies descalzos y por la falta de energía, después de todo, corrió y se defendió, todo bajo la lluvia de Londres que la había debilitado. Lo peor es que ya estaba sintiendo los efectos, se sentía cansada, con un gran dolor de cabeza y con mucho calor adentro suyo a pesar del frío causado por Londres y ahora por Infratierra, que esa noche estaba muy congelada.

-Conejo, ya no… - Susurro agotada y se desploma al suelo de rodillas con una respiración muy acelerada.

-¡Alice! – Asustado y nervioso, va saltando hacia ella y coloca una de sus patas cortas sobre la frente, alarmándose más al comprobar lo peor. – ¡Ardes en fiebre!

-Estoy bien. – Hace un esfuerzo por querer levantarse, pero la vista estaba en verdad nublosa.

-¿Por qué no la llevamos donde Tarrant? Está cerca.

Muchacha y Conejo miran a la misma dirección, notando que frente a ellos había un par de ojos verdes tipo gatuno y una sonrisa tan amplia que parecía una luna menguante. Poco a poco, humo fue rodeándolo, tomando primero la forma de una cabeza de gato y luego todo lo demás.

-¡Sonriente! – Exclama Alice completamente feliz de verlo a pesar de su fiebre. – Veo que sigues igual.

-Ni que lo digas. – Reprochaba el conejo, viendo con molestia como el gato desaparece y sólo su cabeza vuelve a aparecer sobre las piernas de Alice.

-Sonriente, ¿Cómo esta eso que Tarrant está cerca? ¿Qué no se supone que estaban todos donde Mirana?

-Nivens, Alice apenas llega y… ¿Ya le mientes? – Disfrutando de las reacciones del animal blanco bien vestido.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Cuestiona Alice poniéndose de pie despreocupada de que el gato estuviese en sus piernas porque sabía que se desvanecería.

-¿Por qué no vamos personalmente para que lo veas? – Le ofrece el gato apareciendo volando en el aire. – Además, con esa fiebre, dudo que llegue al palacio, se desmayara a mitad de camino y dudo que puedas cargarla tú sólo. – Burlándose del conejo.

-La reina se va a preocupar. – Exclama el conejo frustrado porque sabía que no había más remedio.

-Vamos. – Ordeno Alice siguiendo al gato de gran sonrisa, aunque a paso lento.

* * *

Mucha sgracias por llegar hasta aqui

y los fanaticos de chesire que creen que no logre escribir bien el personaje, lo siento mucho, con sinceridad es un reto, debo ser lewis o burton para lograrlo u.u


	3. Tazas Abandonadas

**DISCLAIMER**: Alice in Wonderland es propiedad de Lewis Carrol y la película de Tim Burtón.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Tazas abandonadas.**

El clima en Infratierra es muy frío, se podía ver que las nubes estaban agrupadas, dando la apariencia de que iba a llover, algo raro en ese lugar… ¿Pero había algo ahí que fuese normal? Alicia maldecía en su cabeza, había salido de la lluvia de Inglaterra y ahora resulta que iba a ocurrir posiblemente otra en unos minutos. Lanza su apuesta de que en vez de terminar con una fiebre altísima, tendrá neumonía.

En un par de ocasiones, había estornudado y tropezado por su falta de sincronización a causa de la temperatura alta y por la falta de energías. Por suerte el conejo estaba cerca para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio y fue muy paciente con ella. A pesar de todo esto, Alice estaba feliz, muy feliz de estar de regreso en Wonderland, donde no la trataban como un fenómeno que es el centro de burlas por su modo de ver el mundo y por envidia por llegar tan lejos en los negocios. Y lo más importante, el lugar en donde estaban todos sus amigos de verdad.

—Ya estamos cerca de la casa del Sombrerero. — Avisa Sonriente girando completamente su cabeza en vez de darse la molestia de girar su cuerpo completo.

—¿Seguro que está ahí? — Pregunta Alice acelerando el paso para estar a su lado, sin poder ocultar la emoción de ver a su amigo nuevamente.

—Por supuesto, no hace más que matar el tiempo haciendo sombreros o andando por el lugar esperando tu regreso. — Le asegura despreocupadamente y sin dejar de sonreír. — Parece un niño enojado por perder su juguete.

El estómago de Alice es sacudido de un malestar al oír eso, era un sentimiento peor que la "casi neumonía" que la invadía en estos momentos, se sentía culpable y mal del estado de Tarrant, de su amigo… ¿Cómo estará? ¿Más loco que en sus recuerdos? Medito aquella pregunta una vez circula por su cabeza… ¿Eso es posible?

Finalmente estaban ante su destino, la muchacha notó que las mesas estaban desiertas, sin sus típicos compañeros de fiesta: Tarrant, Thackery, la liebre de Marzo, y Mallymkun, la pequeña ratona con un valor de cien hombres. Las tazas estaban abandonadas, algunas rotas y otras llenas, aunque de seguro el té estaba más frío que su cuerpo helado. Alice pasó al lado izquierdo, quedando frente de la silla que prácticamente era su lugar en la mesa y luego extiende su mano para tocar la más grande y que estaba a la cabeza, la silla del Sombrerero Tarrant Hightopp. Sus ojos cambiaron de dirección hacía el molino viejo y casi derrumbado, le parecía raro que dijesen que era su casa, porque por lo que ella entendía, ese es el hogar de la Liebre, aunque bueno, como este es el cocinero de la Reina, de seguro Tarrant pasaba más tiempo ahí que ya parecía el segundo dueño de la residencia.

La puerta no estaba para nada bloqueada, así que fue muy sencillo abrirla, oyendo el rechinido por falta de aceite. Alice fue la primera en entrar y notó que el lugar no sólo parecía sepulcral como un cementerio por la oscuridad, sino que estaba también lleno de sombreros de todos los tamaños y colores. El lugar estaba en silencio, pero fueron capaces de oír unas quejas leves y el sonido de una máquina de coser trabajando, así que usándolo como guía, se movieron ignorando los ataques de pánico del conejo Nivens.

—Creo que es hora de advertir que está muy molesto conmigo por haberle jugado una broma inofensiva. — Advierte el gato sin dejar de flotar mientras sus compañeros subían las escaleras que también rechinaban con cada pisada.

—¿Qué le hiciste? — Preguntó el conejo viéndolo molesto y desconfiando por completo la palabra "_inofensiva_". Ya estaban cerca de una puerta que se podía ver por debajo que al otro lado había luz y los ruidos se hacían más fuertes, como también oían una y otra vez un murmullo de "_vamos_".

—Sólo me hice pasar por Alice ya que la extrañaba, eso no le gusto mucho porque cambió de colores y destruyó la mitad de sus cosas. — Le confiesa con total inocencia y fingiendo un poco de arrepentimiento.

—¡Sonriente! —Alice está notablemente enojada por el comportamiento de su amigo.

—Se veía tan inocente que no me pude resistir.

Oyeron que algo caía al suelo con brutalidad y un grito lleno de furia que paraliza a Nivens y congele la sangre de la heroína. Sonriente no se inmuto y les ordeno esconderse, ya que lo más seguro es que este tan enojado que ataque sin ver a su alrededor. Ellos obedecieron, entrando al cuarto más cercano y justo en ese momento la puerta que impregnaba luz se abre y salió la furia personificada, o eso parecía ante los ojos del conejo, porque a pesar del estado del Sombrero, Alice lo pasó por alto para mirar con mucho cuidado y detalle al fabricante de sombreros.

Hombre más alto que ella, que vestía un traje con colores llamativos, los pantalones le llegaban por arriba de los tobillos, revelando que usaba unas calcetas a rayas, debajo de la chaqueta desabrochada llevaba una camisa con mangas tan largas que le ganaban a las del traje y un lazo grande de color purpura adornaba su cuello. Su textura de piel era extremadamente blanca, más que Alice o el mármol, con un poco de morado por debajo de sus ojos como un hombre con _serios_ problemas para dormir. Tenía unos grandes y llamativos ojos verdes que ahora mismo, se veían molestos por cruzar su mirada con la gatuna del gato Sonriente, y por último, una rojilla cabellera rizada que estaba muy despeinada, mismo color que las grandes cejas que se arqueaban en señal de molestia. Para finalizar, un gran sombrero de llamativos colores que descansaba sobre su cabeza.

Alice sonrió al verlo, a pesar que ahora tenía un mal genio.

—De nuevo desvelándote Tarrant. — El comentario del gato sacó a Alice la loca idea de aparecerse para abrazar a su amigo.

—Pero miren quién ha traído la marea… si es mi querido y embustero Sonriente.

—Oh… ¿Aún molesto por tomar la apariencia de Alice?

El cuerpo de Alice se sacude de miedo por el ataque de ira de Tarrant al oírlo gruñir igual que el Bandersnatch. Se horroriza verlo con las intenciones de matar a Sonriente, pero es bueno que el gato se pueda evaporar. Sus ojos han cambiado drásticamente de color.

—¡Sombrerero! — Le grita al mismo tiempo que sale de su escondite e ignorando el lastimero gemido de Nivens.

Como siempre pasaba, Tarrant se paraliza y recupera el control de su cuerpo. Ya calmado, mira a Alice con el miedo que sea solo su imaginación (u otra jugarreta del gato), por eso la rubia sonríe amablemente y le toma la mano para probarle que es real.

—Hola. — Le susurra en un murmullo bajo.

—Alice… eres tú… estás pálida, mojada, helada y descalza, pero eres tú. — Le dijo hablando tan rápido que apenas se le entiende.

—El clima de Londres.

Sin previo aviso Tarrant la rodea con sus brazos en un abrazo, sorprendiéndola. La calidez que él desprendía es tal como ella recordaba y no duda en devolverle el abrazo contenta de tener a su buen amigo a su lado. Respira hondo para inhalar su aroma. Aun conserva el irreconocible olor a té y otras especias.

Fue tanta la paz que brevemente se quedó dormida en sus brazos. Por suerte él la despierta apartándola un poco y exigiendo a los otros saber por qué ella ha llegado en esas condiciones. Fue Nivens quien le da un rápido y nervioso resumen de Blacketing en el mundo de Alice para ir tras su cabeza y que tiene mucha fiebre a causa de la lluvia torrencial que hubo allá.

—Ven aquí, Alice. — El Sombrerero la lleva a lo que parece ser su taller. — Nivens, prepárale un baño mientras busco lo que Alice puede usar.

—Pero Tarrant… Mirana… — Alice trata de razonar con él.

—Mirana puede esperar. No te voy a dejar salir en estas condiciones.

* * *

Con todos los problemas emocionales de la muerte de su madre y estar concentrada en los preparativos del funeral, Alice no ha disfrutado de los placeres de un baño en mucho tiempo, así que recibe con los brazos abiertos la tina llena de agua caliente que le ofrecieron.

Su cuerpo se relajó ante las especias de canela y vainilla mezcladas con el agua y siente como los músculos pierden tensión. Todo se siente de maravilla que _casi_ se olvida del loco que asesinó a su familia anda tras su cuello.

Se retira cuando el agua comenzaba a enfriarse y se viste con la ropa que le dejo Tarrant. Sonríe mientras sus dedos lastimados acarician la rica tela suave. Un traje ideal para el frío viento de esta noche para una mujer resfriada. Siempre preocupado por ella. Ya lista se mira en el espejo, contemplando mejor el vestido azul con mangas largas, medias blancas y botas azules hasta las rodillas.

Abre la puerta del baño y el Sombrerero es el primero en ponerse de pie y alerta. Se le nota inquieto, más que Nivens. A lo mejor ese miedo de que su presencia es un sueño ha vuelto mientras se bañaba… no debió demorarse tanto.

—Yo… estoy lista.

—Ya vamos muy tarde. — Se queja Nivens con los ojos en su reloj de bolsillo. — La reina debe estar en verdad preocupada por nosotros.

—Relájate Nivens, Mirana no se va a mover del castillo. — Murmura Sonriente en el aire como de costumbre.

—Un último detalle más. — Tarrant saca un abrigo blanco, delgado y de algodón. — Ideal para el frío.

Alice le sonríe de agradecimiento y le deja sin objeciones a que le ponga la prenda. Extrañamente no se siente como una niña mientras le abrochaba los botones, sino algo más… ¿íntimo? No sabe lo que le está pasando y de ahí su confusión.

No se dio cuenta que estuvo perdida en sus pensamientos hasta sentir sus dedos masculinos y ásperos de tanta creatividad en su pelo para amarrárselo (increíble que en ningún momento haya sentido algún dolor en los nudos) y le oculta los rizos con la capucha del abrigo.

—Tenía miedo de creer que no volverías. — Le susurra bajo y despacio.

Alice siente como su corazón se encoge de culpabilidad y dolor.

—Pero lo hice… claro que no pensaba volver con un loco detrás de mí… pero volví. — Su sonrisa se vuelve tímida. — Te lo prometí después de todo.

Él se aparta ya listo y conforme con sus palabras aunque Alice siente más frío que el Sombrerero se aparte que haber conseguido una neumonía es Londres.

Nivens abre la puerta para partir, pero la vuelve a cerrar de inmediato en un portazo, llamando la atención del resto.

—¿Conejo?

—¡Stayne está afuera con algunos aliados!

De nuevo Tarrant refleja su ira y le pide a Alice que ande detrás de él al mismo tiempo que saca una espada escondida en un paragüero. Apenas abre la puerta, usa el arma para detener una estocada enemiga proveniente de un desconocido vestido de negro y lo manda al suelo con una patada frontal.

Alice no iba a quedarse como la damisela en peligro. Ya no. Les pide al conejo y al gato que se queden adentro, toma un paraguas y sale a enfrentar el peligro. Uno se le acerca con la espada alzada, pero ella fue más rápida y le pega en el abdomen con el mango, dejándolo sin aire, y alza su arma improvisada con fuerza para pegarle en la quijada con el mismo mango. El hombre cae.

—Te ves excitante golpeando a las personas, Alice. — Stayne se posiciona delante de la heroína. — Estás mucho más hermosa desde la última vez que te vi.

—La última vez te rechace y ahora sigo pensando igual. — Y sigue siendo alguien bastante alto, pero no se deja intimidar, manteniendo la mirada fría y la voz cargada de rabia.

—Eso dices ahora, pero cuando te lleve con Blacketing, me vas a rogar a que te salve la vida.

—Ya lo veremos. — Dijo con el mismo tono de voz y haciendo destacar su título como el _Caballero Campeón_ de la Reina Blanca.

Antes de que alguien hiciese algún movimiento, un rugido congela la sangre de todos.

El Bandersnatch se hace presente atacando a todos los que están a su paso, ya sea embistiendo o mordiendo. De postre, golpea a Stayne con su cabeza y el caballero derrapa en el suelo varios metros.

—¡Gracias Bandersnatch! — Alice lo acaricia y él se deja querer como un perro domesticado. — ¿Vienes a escoltarnos?

—¡No! ¡No hay manera que me hagan subir a esa criatura infernal! — Se queja Nivens molesto y bien seguro de su palabra.

—Bueno, puedes quedarte a tomar el té con Stayne y sus amigos. — Murmura Sonriente lo más relajado y cotidiano posible.

—¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos rápido!

Sonriente sin problemas se posa sobre la cabeza a pesar que no necesita transporte. Alice se sienta adelante, Tarrant detrás y Nivens al final y se apega todo lo posible al Sombrerero para no volar.

Con una orden de Alice, el Bandersnatch desprende el viaje al castillo de Mirana.


End file.
